


Precious Omegas

by CrazyWeirdo



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel, Alpha Gabriel, Alpha John, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Awkward Castiel, Blindfolds, Blindness, Caring Castiel, Collars, Dehumanization, Good Parent John, Leashes, M/M, Mating, Not hunters, Of age at 16, Omega Dean, Omega Sam, Please read Ch.1 Notes for underage explanation, Protective John, Public Sex, Sweet Gabriel, courting, will probably add more tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2018-11-18 18:23:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11296239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyWeirdo/pseuds/CrazyWeirdo
Summary: Sam and Dean are omegas in a world where omegas are protected, beautiful, cherished, and kept innocent.Please read the Notes





	1. This World

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic so sorry in advance.  
> In this A/B/O world- present at birth & first heat occurs the first time around the age of 16.  
> Sam is 12  
> Dean is 16  
> Cas and Gabriel are not in the first chapter.  
> Cas is 27  
> Gabriel is 23  
> I marked it as underage because Dean is 16 when smut-ish stuff happens; however, in this world, they become of age at 16 so it's not really underage.

The boys hate being stuck inside constantly, but they understand it is for their own safety. Being a single father to two omegas is not easy. Sam and Dean aren't the problem; no, it's the precautions that have to be taken when taking his sons outside of the safety of their home.  
Omegas hold the lowest status in society. They are seen as weak beings not capable of doing anything; with that as the case, they were also seen as precious creatures that bask in love they receive from their Alphas and provide their Alphas with many pups. Omegas have to be protected- against the unexpected, unknown Alphas, and (what Alphas believed) themselves.  
It's common for mated omegas and the their Alphas to do sexual acts in public. It is the Alphas right to use their omega whenever and however they please. However, it is not proper for unmated omegas to see such things; therefore, they have to wear blindfolds outside their home or around company. The more innocent the omega the more desirable they are. No omegas are allowed to go to school and few know how to read. Any sexual activities or other training is taught by the omega's alpha.  
John carefully covered the emerald green and hazel of his two son's eyes with blindfolds that left Sam and Dean in complete darkness. Then, he attached their leashes to the white collars; the white representing their purity and lack of mate, (pink shows a claim has been made on a the omega but unmated till they come of age (16)). John had let the boys pick out their own leashes, telling them the colors, when they went shopping. Sam's latest leash is made of green leather that Sam chose because it matched his big brother's eyes perfectly; while Dean's was black decorated with little flames from top to bottom. Leashes were not mandatory, but John liked having the extra protection; it being known that some alphas kidnap young omegas.  
John led Sam and Dean out of the house and to the park not far from their home. They walked a couple of laps around the park and ended up on a bench with one boy on each side of him. He is now really thankful that the boys had blindfolds as he watched a very naked omega on her knees, sucking her alpha's cock while he read the newspaper. John put an arm around each of his sons and just people-watched while Sam and Dean enjoyed the gentle breeze on their faces and the sounds of the outdoors.  
It's no surprise to John that people began to stare at his boys. They're beautiful like all omegas; Dean with his well groomed blonde hair that simply shined in sunlight, freckles covering him that brought true to the name "beauty marks," and pink plush lips. Bring his candy green eyes to the mix and he is irresistibly gorgeous. Sam on the other hand was the most adorable thing on the planet. So maybe John was a little bias, but it was his right as a father. Sam had always been small for his age (Dean almost as tall as John now), but with as much food as Sam ate he had a feeling that Sam would end up the tallest Winchester. Sam has shaggy soft brown hair that flows past his ears and bangs that have to be trimmed constantly to keep it out of his eyes; plus, a precious face that lit up when discovering something new (his little bookworm since his Uncle Bobby taught him how to read) and a smile so bright with deep dimples that automatically brought a smile out of whoever saw it. His eyes just as beautiful as Dean's even though they never could decide what color they wanted to be.  
John noticed a large bald man walking toward their bench. By his scent, an alpha.  
"Those are some fine bitches you got there. The big one is real pretty. And oh! Look at that. Cock-sucking lips if I've ever seen any."  
Sam snuggled further into John's chest. John let him scent him and held him tighter. John also pulled Dean closer after scenting how nervous he got; Dean would never admit to needing hugs. John found it cute that Dean acted tough when he knew how Dean really was. John would check on the boys in their bedroom sometimes while he was watching TV, and find Sam and Dean cuddling in a puppy pile surrounded by blankets, pillows, and stuffed animals.  
John glared at the man and practically growled "They are my unmated sons. I suggest you leave right now or I'll have to deal with you for using such language around innocents. And if you try to touch my son, I'll kill you which according to law, I can."  
The man snarled but walked away. John hugged Sam and Dean tight and delivered kisses to both foreheads. "How about some ice cream before we head home?" John suggested. Both boys nodded.


	2. Why is it Called Yogurt when it Taste like Ice Cream?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm learning that I suck at writing more than I thought and I am not creative at all.  
> Thank you to everyone who commented, left kudos, or just read the last chapter.

The Winchester's headed for the local ice cream place. Okay so maybe it wasn't actually ice cream; it was frozen yogurt. Sam loves it because he says it's healthier; John really can't tell a difference and Dean will eat anything that taste good.  
John led the boys inside and let out a sigh of relief. The place was nearly empty. There was a worker behind the counter, a man heading to the restrooms, and a young man at a table by himself reading a book.  
John pulls the chairs out for Sam and Dean and sits them down at a table. Then heads over to the counter to get his boys their frozen yogurt- strawberry for the health nut with some birthday cake flavor mixed in, and rocky road for Dean.

Sam felt a finger caress his cheek and jerked away immediately knowing it wasn't his father's touch.  
"Aren't you a cute little bitch. Want to fill your cunt with my knot and watch your little stomach swell with my cum." Sam whimpered and reached out for Dean.

Dean pulled Sam into his lap and snapped at the alpha, "Don't talk about him like that!"

Castiel dropped his book when he heard the omega yell. His alpha instincts whispering to him; _protect, danger, omega, protect..._  
He grabbed the other alpha's shirt and slammed him against the wall, growling "Get out of here before I rip your knot off then go for your throat for messing with these young Omegas."  
Castiel normally wasn't this aggressive, but he hated when alphas treated omegas as objects or animals instead of the precious humans that they are.  
The other alpha bared his teeth but fortunately exited the shop. Castiel turned back to the two omegas to find their father kneeling on the floor holding them close and whispering words of reassurance.  
He carefully walked over to the family and knelt down in front of them. He spoke softly but clearly so they could hear him, "Are you two alright?"

Dean lifted his head from his dad's shoulder shocked that the Alpha, he assumed by his scent, seemed to be talking directly to Sammy and him. He seems genuinely...worried?...about them. Dean thinks that can't be right, but his scent confirms it. Besides the nervous smell, the Alphas scent is nice like honey and trees with another smell he can't identify, but it smells sweet and gives him a cozy safe feeling. His scent is so different from other Alpha's, who tend to have a strong burly smell (except his Dad, of course. His scent is like his and Sam's scents mixed together, motor grease, and nature). Oh right. The alpha asked him a question.  
"Yes. We're fine. Thank you for dealing with that guy, umm..." Dean really wanted to know this guys name.  
"Castiel. Castiel Novak."  
Oh thank god he caught on. Castiel...that's unique. Kind of a mouth full though. "I'm Dean and this is Sammy. You smell really nice."

Dean's father chuckled. The Alpha in Castiel was soaring. This sweet omega thought his scent was nice. Dean was the one that smelled good though, like apple pie, vanilla, and flowers. He absolutely loves flowers. Though it wasn't very "alpha" of him, Castiel sometimes picks flowers on his morning jogs. Castiel smiled, even though Dean can't see him, "Thank you, Dean. You smell nice too."

Well crap, John thought. It seems Dean and this Castiel fellow have compatible scents. John has been staying silent through their conversation to try to get a read on this dude. And he actually seems like a nice guy; a good alpha that would cherish and protect his omega. John knows Dean needs to get mated; Dean is sixteen and his first heat should be coming soon. The alphas that had been approaching Dean recently were all assholes, so of course John rejected every single one. But Castiel had saved both Sam and Dean and...damn it... seems like a "suitable alpha." It's John responsibility to find out if Castiel already has an omega and if he doesn't, see if he would be interested in courting Dean. God. John really didn't want to do this. He kind of has this dream that Dean and Sam will stay virgins for the rest of their lives and remain his innocent baby boys. So sue him, he's a father.  
Fuck it. Here he goes. "Hello Castiel. I'm John Winchester. Are u mated? Have a claim on an omega?" Yeah, he was also a "down to business" kind of guy.

"No sir." Castiel answered knowing where this conversation was headed. He was nervous but hopeful.

"Then move your ice cream frozen yogurt thingy over to our table and let's chat."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry the chapters are so short and sorry for the slow build. Gabriel is planned to show up soon! 
> 
> Please leave comments! I love to hear what you have to say!


	3. Talking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Cas get to know each other while Sam likes talking about himself.

John allows Castiel to feed Dean his yogurt while he feeds Sam's his. Castiel really enjoys talking with Dean and Sam. As innocent omegas they are almost child-like (of course they are still technically children, but to an alpha or beta it seems like they're talking to a kid instead of a young adult). They speak with complete honesty; stating facts and their opinions without being rude or disrespectful. Like when Dean said something about Castiel's name. "Your name is very cool but just way too much for me to say. Can I call you Cas instead?" Castiel...Cas approved of the new nickname immediately. The smile that graced Dean's face told him that this name was going to stick.  
And when they tell stories, or Sam and Dean get in a conversation with each other, it's like they're in their own little world.  
Whenever Sam thought John wasn't talking enough he would reach up and pat John's face repeatedly.  
Sometimes Sam would get distracted and start trying to boop people's noses. Being blind made it a challenge but when he actually touched a nose, he would squeal and giggle for minutes until he decided to go after another nose. And of course, someone had to go after Sam's nose so Dean rose to the challenge. Cas did it a few times and Sam would laugh about how deep his voice is and how it made his boop sound funny.  
Dean asks Cas what his favorite color is, announcing that his is blue. Sam says that his is red and with a pat John says that he like black. Cas reveals that he doesn't really have a favorite color, none have stood out in a special way. They then move on to hobbies. Cas talks about gardening and beekeeping.

"Eating. I enjoy eating." Dean answers seriously. "And playing with Sam or just spending time with Sam and Dad." 

"Tell him about the puppy game, Dee!"

"Okay Sammy. Well, Sam has always wanted a dog but Dad says they too messy." Sam lifts his head like he is glaring at John through the blindfold, John just shrugs his shoulders at Cas. "So we play this game where I'm a puppy and Sam is my owner; and it really works out since I already have a collar and leash. He takes me on walks around the house and put a bowl of food on the floor for me, usually full of candy or cookies."

Cas was thankful that the boys couldn't see him blush as Dean spoke of their game, although John did. And John knew exactly why. John may use leashes to help protect the boys, but other alphas use leashes on their omegas to pull them along as they crawl on they ground behind them. Basically pets, some pampered pets, but still treated like animals.

They continued to talk long after the magical yogurt-that-taste-like-ice-cream was gone; and Castiel finally got up the nerve to say these words: "Dean, I would like to court you and hopefully one day become your mate. I am asking you first, even though I do value your father's opinion and blessing, because you are a person capable of making your own choices. So Dean, will you allow me to prove myself worthy of a celestial being such as yourself?"

Dean blushed but exclaimed "Of course, Cas! Goodness. You're so formal sometimes, like an adorable dork. And before you ask, yes that is a compliment."

"Thank you Dean. Mr. Winchester? Do I have your blessing to court your eldest son?"

John grumbled out a yes. Duh, this little awkward dude has his blessing and damn it, he really is prefect for Dean (his speech to Dean reminding him of a similar speech he gave to Mary after her father's reluctance toward John). He just wishes that Dean hadn't reached sixteen so fast.

Dean leaned over to whisper in John's ear. With his help Dean was able to give Cas a gentle kiss on the cheek. Then both Sam and Dean gave him a goodbye hug.

John gave Cas his phone number and address so he could come see Dean (and Sam) whenever he wanted.

Castiel exited the shop the headed over to his car. He smiled on his whole trip home to the apartment he shares with his brother Gabriel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love to boop people's noses. My friend knows. Right, Hannah?
> 
>  
> 
> Leave a comment please (this translates to- I'm lonely so talk to me)


	4. Freak Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Writing is hard" -Chuck
> 
> So this chapter is even shorter, but this will get us to the next chapter where Gabe meets Sam.

Castiel came barreling into his and Gabe's apartment. "I am courting an omega!" I have a claim on an omega! I can't believe it." He grabbed Gabriel's shoulders, "And he's soooooo gorgeous!"

"Okay, big brother. First of all- slow down. You sound like a teenage beta. Second- tell me how you, the most socially challenged person ever, found an omega in what...the thirty to forty-five minutes you've been gone."

Castiel recounted the whole last chapter to Gabriel, "Oh my god, did I mention his lips? They're just so full and they look so soft; he peaks his tongue out every so often to wet them, and I don't think he knows he's doing it!" He had to take to breath. "Dean is perfect." Castiel sighed.  
Gabriel had heard enough and sent Cas to bed.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Cas wakes up freaking out "Oh shit!" He runs into the kitchen where Gabriel is drinking his fourth cup of coffee, "How do you court an omega?!?"

Gabe knew this would happen. Cassie was on a cloud last night, now he is actually processing what it all means.   
Gabriel let out a sigh, "Well how about his collar? You're going to mate him, so he's going to need a pink collar now to tell all the other alphas to back the hell off."

"Pink collar. Right. What else?"

"Cassie, it's not rocket science. Spend time with Dean. Get to know him better. Woo him- gifts and all that gross gooey stuff; blah, blah, blah."

"Okay okay. Don't get all sassy with me." Then Cas has another thought. "Is it to early to go see him? I mean, we just met yesterday. I don't want to seem desperate."

"Oh my god! We are not in that other universe where the couple dances around who is supposed to call who first. That boy is going to be your omega. Your mate!"

"You're right. Will you come with me?" Cas chews his lip nervously and Gabe spits out his coffee. "Please!!! You can meet everyone. I told them about you and that we live together so they probably want to meet you anyway. And I think you'll get along with Sam, he is so adorable!"

"I know! You already told me every single cute thing he did at the shop, plus the cute things from the all story's they told." Castiel started to say something. "No. Don't you dare open your mouth again. If you shut up and get ready right now, I'll go with you."

Castiel practically ran to his bedroom to get dressed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment. Pleaseeeeeeeeeeeee :)


	5. Make Up Your Own Chapter Title

After Gabriel reminded Castiel that it didn't matter what he wore because Dean wouldn't be able to see him anyway, they headed out of their apartment and to the car.  
They stopped at store specializing in collars and leashes. And during this shopping experience, Gabriel decided that he might kill his own brother.  
Let's just say that there are many different types of pink collars- fur, metal, leather, and so on. Plus, many shades of pink and some even had little patterns on them. And Cas was examining each and every one carefully.

"I just want to get Dean the best one that suits him!" Castiel exclaimed.

Gabriel figured this was going to take awhile so he sat down on the floor. And he wasn't getting up until Cassie payed for the collar and was ready to head out the door!

Forty-seven minutes later...  
Castiel had picked a soft watermelon pink collar with little swirls imprinted on it. Cas knew Dean needed an imprinted one after he saw them, but he doubted Dean would like one with "girly" shapes (flowers, hearts, butterflies, etc.) so he settled for the swirls.  
Cas was almost to his car when he realized Gabriel wasn't with him anymore. He went back inside and found Gabe asleep on the floor. He promptly punched Gabriel in the arm. 

He quickly woke up after that. "Ow! Oh hey, did you find the prefect collar? Is it still day light outside?"

"Haha, Gabriel. I didn't take that long. And for your information, I did find a collar worthy of Dean." He held it up for Gabe to see.

"Super cute Cassie. Now let's get out of here and go see this omega of yours."

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

John was watching TV when he heard a knock at the door. He stood up with a sigh; he was really tired. Apparently after he went to bed last night, Dean and Sam decided to sneak some sodas and candy. That plus the frozen yogurt from earlier made them into very hyper pups. Dean was pretty good at keeping his voice down but Sam was definitely not. John told them to keep it down a couple of times; however, he didn't want to put a damper on their fun so he just let them be.  
When he opened the door he saw Castiel with a shorter dude.  
"Hey Castiel. Whose your friend?"

"This is my brother, Gabriel. I wanted y'all to meet."

John held his hand out for Gabriel to shake. "Well hello Gabriel. I'm John. The boys are playing hide-and-seek right now. Would y'all mind staying out here while I go and put their blindfolds on?" 

John shut the door and called the boys into the living room.  
"Castiel is here, and he brought his brother for us to meet."  
Both Sam and Dean instantly smiled and stood still as their father adjusted the blindfolds over their eyes.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Sam started interrogating Gabriel like they had done with Cas. And proclaimed that Gabriel smells very strongly of candy, which in turn caused Gabriel to start pulling out all the candy in his pockets. He offered Sam some gummy bears; Sam ate all of them and then started lecturing him about the effects of too much sugar on the body.

Gabriel snorted. "Wow Samshine. You're one smart cookie...and you smell like one too."

Sam just sat there for minute and then promptly burst into giggles.

Dean wanted to show Castiel his room. John had to help them there because Dean wasn't used to being blindfolded at home. John left them alone but not before giving Castiel a "I have a knife and gun collection and I will use them if you try anything" look.

Dean sat on the bed while Cas took a look around the room. The walls covered in posters of bands that he didn't recognize. Castiel wasn't one to keep up with pop culture. There's also toy cars littering the floor and shelfs of the room. The bed up against one wall with stuffed animals lined up and leaning on the wall. The bed had sheets but no covers. He found the kind of odd; that was until he turned and found a corner of the room filled with lots of blankets, pillows, and even more stuffed animals. Dean must make a mini nest on his mattress each night and "make his bed" in the morning by throwing everything in corner.  
Cas sat down next to Dean and took his hand in his own. "Dean. I...umm" Cas cleared his throat. "I got you a new collar. A pink one." He got the collar out of his trench coat pocket and set it in Dean's open hand. "I hope you like it. I wish I could see your face when you see it for the first time."

Dean ran a finger down the length of the collar, tracing the pattern. "Are these swirls?" Dean asked.   
Castiel confirmed that they are.  
"I like that I can feel the pattern even when I can't see it. I love it, Cas. Thank you."

Cas leaned down and kissed Dean on the forehead. "Anything for you." He then put collar around Dean's neck and smiled.

John came to door way, "Hey Cas. I'm about to make lunch and I would like for you and Gabriel to stay."

"Thank you Mr. Winchester. That would be great. And this way I don't have to feed Gabriel.

"I heard that." Gabe yelled from the living room. "Don't let him lie to you guys. I'm the one that cooks!"

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

After lunch, Sam and Gabriel sat on the couch and started chatting again.

"Sammich, you're such a cutie."

Sam blushed which Gabriel only thought made him cuter. "I am not!" This statement caused Gabe to tickle Sam.

"Are to Samster. Sorry little Omega, but it's the truth." Gabriel replied but he doubted Sam heard him through his own giggles. Hearing Sam and seeing him smile had Gabriel laughing right along with him. 

 

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Castiel and Gabriel left before dinner. The moment they left, Dean yanked his blindfold off and rushed to the bathroom mirror. He was speechless.

After they got back to the apartment, Castiel's phone started ringing- it was John.  
"Hello?"

"Cas? It's Dean. It's prefect. The collar is prefect."

"I'm glad you like it." 

Gabriel stole the phone. "HEY DEAN-O. IT IS ME, GABE. I KNOW SAM MISSES ME ALREADY. TELL HIM I MISS HIM TOO AND THAT HE IS ADORABLE! And Dean you should know that Castiel spent close to an hour picking out that collar. Okay, here's Cassie back."

"Dean I apologize for my brother-"

"Did you really spend that long looking?" Dean cut him off, too much in awe.

"...Yes..."

"Cas. You are the sweetest Alpha I could ever ask for. Dad has got dinner ready so I'm going to let you go. Bye Cas. Night night."

Castiel really had to stop this blushing thing. "Goodbye Dean. Night."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yayyyyyy!!!!! I was able to write a longer chapter. BOOM!


	6. Finally

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am soooooo sorry! I have been experiencing writers block and have been so busy with school. Here's a little something that will be continued into the next chapter (which I hope to get done soon, but if I don't, I'm sorry again.)

Cas awoke to his phone ringing.

"Cas!" It was John. "Dean's in heat!"

"I'm on my way." Cas replied and hung up the phone. He changed into some jeans and started to head out the door. 

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

They all knew this was coming. Dean's first heat. Cas was excited, knowing he would be able to claim his mate and be there for Dean when he needed him. They had even been planning for it. With them knowing it would happen any day now, Cas never wanted to leave Dean. The two Novak brother were practically living at the Winchester home from the time they got off work to the time John sent Sam and Dean to bed. John always kicked them out at the end of the night, despite Castiel's protest, promising he would notify Cas the moment Dean went into heat. 

Cas was also more nervous then he had ever been in his life. He knew Dean was going to need him constantly until his heat ended. Castiel had no objections to that, but he knew once he set foot in the Winchester home, his inner Alpha was going to have some problems. As an Alpha, he needs to be he only one taking care of his Omega, especially with his Omega in such a vulnerable state. But the rational part of Cas knew taking Dean to a different location to where it was just the two of them would be no help to Dean. Dean needed to be where he was most comfortable- his home, surrounded by his father's and brother's scents. He would need to see his father and cuddle with his brother like it was any other day. He would even need the occasional 'hello' from Gabriel, with spending time with him everyday for weeks now.

Though Cas was ready for when this heat ended. He had found a home for him and Dean that was only the next road over from the Winchester house. 

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••  
Cas pulled into the Winchester drive way and knocked on the door, waiting for John to open it.

John pulled Castiel inside and they headed toward Dean's room.

TBC...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! And sorry for the TBC!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading  
> Please comment and tell me how I'm doing  
> Will try to post more soon.  
> And if you have any questions or concerns don't hesitate to ask.


End file.
